Calling you
by Sazy Cherry
Summary: E, principalmente, perdão por, naquele 17 de julho não ter dito que te amava.


Calling you

"Olá! Neste momento não estou em casa, mas retorno sua ligação assim que puder. Deixe a mensagem depois do 'Beeep'."

(Beep)

Hum...Oi Hinata, sou eu, o que você não esperava que eu ligasse, ainda mais depois de tudo o que aconteceu nesses últimos meses; Mas eu também sei que hoje é o seu último dia na cidade, então achei que você precisa me ouvir, tanto quanto eu preciso falar.

Desde que eu voltei para cidade, eu simplesmente não consegui mais parar de pensar em você, mas acho que você sabe que eu não sou do tipo que se apaixona, e, muito menos do tipo que se declara. Apesar de ir contra a minha natureza, internamente, eu havia resolvido arriscar, contando pra você o que eu sentia. Na manhã de 2 de julho eu ia te encontrar e contar tudo, mas como você pode ter percebido, isso não aconteceu. Você tem ideia do porquê?

Na manhã de 2 de julho, Naruto Uzumaki bateu na minha porta dizendo que precisava dividir algo muito importante comigo, afinal sou "seu melhor amigo". Naruto foi até a minha casa para me contar que estava apaixonado pela tímida Hinata Hyuuga, e que estava considerando pedi-la em namoro.

Eu não disse nada, apenas contemplei seus olhos reluzentes, seu rosto suado e feições apaixonadas. Ele ainda me disse, "Acho que nunca me senti tão bem. Eu já estava me sentindo bem, mas contar pra você fez eu me sentir ainda melhor.", me diga, diante disso, quem poderia chegar e dizer: "Cara, eu também gosto dela."? Certo, ninguém.

Eu não tinha o direito de ficar entre vocês. Você amou-o por toda a sua vida e agora ele sentia o mesmo por você...Quem eu pensava que era para ficar entre vocês? Eu era um simples ponto negro no meio da felicidade alheia.

Com isso, eu decidi esquecer esse sentimento inútil que eu tinha por você, mas ninguém nunca me disse que era tão difícil deixar uma parte do seu "eu" para trás. Às vezes, parecia que quanto mais eu tentava te esquecer e me afastar, mais você queria se aproximar.

Diga-me, por que você fazia isso.

Diga por que você se aproximava de mim, enquanto o Naruto se aproximava de você? Você não percebeu o que estava fazendo comigo? Eu acredito que em algum lugar da sua mente, você deve ter associado a minha falta de tato a minha "suposta" falta de sentimentos, aí resolver brincar comigo...

Eu olhava para você e me sentia culpado quando nossos olhos se encontravam. Sentia isso, porque, logo ao lado dos seus olhos estavam os olhos de Naruto, aqueles olhos de quem depois de sofrer tanto, havia encontrado o seu pedaço do paraíso.

Ai, Ai...Você realmente acabou com as minhas forças...!

Eu estava me esforçando para ver você como a Hinata de antes, a Hinata legal porém tímida, a Hinata que olhava para o Naruto com amor, a Hinata que dava sorrisos encantadores. Mas sempre acabava vendo você como a Hinata, a pessoa que eu lamentava ter perdido. Ver você de um jeito diferente, já era complicado e ficou ainda mais, depois que você bateu na minha porta.

Era dia 17 de julho e estava chovendo, lembra? Você tinha levada um guarda-chuva, mas não tinha percebido que estava quebrado, ele não abria...Ri tanto de você por causa disso.

Você bateu na porta dizendo que precisava conversar comigo. Lembro que nós dois estávamos tensos e desconfortá ê me perguntou se era errado sentir algo por mim, e eu realmente não soube o que te dizer. Sua frustração era palpável e me calou. Depois, você veio com várias outras perguntas sobre Naruto, eu e você, para por fim, desabar em lágrimas e pedir desculpas.

À primeira vista, eu não entendi o que estava acontecendo, mas quando vi suas lágrimas, percebi o quão iguais nós havíamos nos tornado; Você tentava amar o Naruto eu tentava não amar você. De repente, a Hinata alegre porém tímida, virou o Sasuke cinza e melancólico.

Eu só me perguntava onde nós havíamos errado. Afinal, se nós nos amávamos, por que as coisas eram tão difíceis? E era mais ou menos nessa parte que os olhos reluzentes de Naruto vinham à tona, fazendo-me perceber que: se ficássemos juntos ele sofreria e me odiaria e perder meu único amigo não era algo que eu poderia suportar. Por outro lado, se você ficasse com ele nós morreríamos internamente.

E é por isso que eu odeio triângulos amorosos!

No dia 17 de julho, eu te expulsei da minha casa logo após você dizer que me amava. Não me leve a mal, mas aquilo não podia continuar, pois, eu certamente cederia á você. Eu não podia ceder, eu devia isso ao Naruto.

Não fique achando que era fácil pra mim. Não foi fácil em nenhum momento, naquele muito menos. Fique sabendo que depois que você foi embora, eu senti no sofá, olhei para o teto e chorei como não fazia há tempos. Eu percebi que aquele havera sido a última chance... Minha última chance e eu tinha te perdido.

Bem, seis meses depois, no dia 17 de dezembro, estou ligando para você. Eu quero que perdoe por te confundir, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, mas eu não podia te deixar partir sem que você soubesse o que eu senti enquanto lutávamos contra nós mesmos.

Hinata, me perdoe por ter sido um covarde até o último minuto. Perdão por nem mesmo agora ter tido coragem de te dizer tudo isso te olhando nos olhos. Perdão por ter usado a minha amizade com o Naruto como desculpa para você e para mim mesmo. Perdão por não ter sido como você e não ter dado uma chance ao acaso, ou melhor, a mim. E, principalmente, perdão por, naquele 17 de julho não ter dito que te amava.

(Beep)

* * *

"Olá! Neste momento não estou em casa, mas retorno sua ligação assim que puder. Deixe a mensagem depois do 'Beeep'."

(Beep)

Oieeee, Hinata! Aqui é a Sakura.

Estou ligando para te dar os parabéns pelo noivado com o Naruto. Que vocês sejam muito felizes em Suna e tenham muito filhinhos loiros e morenos.

Ah! Deixa eu aproveitar e te contar. Ontem eu fui chamar o Sasuke para ir comigo na festa de aniversário do Kiba e ele teve a audácia de dizer : "Você seria a última pessoa com a qual eu sairia, por isso, faça-nos um favor e desista de mim...Isso é muito desgastante.", com essa voz e tudo; Depois, ele veio com um papo de que só havia espaço pra uma mulher na vida dele.

Ai Hinata, fiquei com tanto ódio dele, mas ele me ignorou...!

Enfim, eu liguei para dar os parabéns e não para desabafar. Vou desligando.

Beijo, Hinata.

(Beep)

* * *

Yo, Minna!

Aqui estou eu com mais uma one-shot Sasuhina (ou quase isso)!

Desculpem os erros e avisem se as palavras aparecerem comidas ou algo do tipo...

Kissus, Leitores-sama!


End file.
